


First Snow

by Avidreader6



Series: 12 Days of Phlint-Mas [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint loves snow, M/M, Running, SHIELD Husbands, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Clint is running with Sam, Steve, and Bucky when it starts to snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Clint's texts in bold  
> Phil's texts in italics

The first flakes hit Clint as he was running with Sam in the park. Clint had started running with Sam for a few reasons. The first being that Clint hated running alone, so if he didn’t have a buddy, he wouldn’t go, and the second was that Sam had asked because he was tired of Steve and Bucky constantly lapping him. 

For a few minutes, they were just flurries, but by the time Steve and Bucky caught up to him and Sam, it was actually snowing. Stopping, Clint tipped his head back and let the flakes catch in his hair and eyelashes. The bright spots of cold felt good on his heated cheeks and when he looked over at his friends, all three were smiling him, eyes sparkling as they watched him stare up at the snow. 

“What? I like snow. Especially before Christmas”

Steve shook the snow out of his hair and shrugged. He was trying not to shiver, but as the snow started falling faster, it was useless. “I’m not such a fan of the cold, too many years bein’ sick and freezing I guess.” 

Bucky sidled closer to Steve and slid his arm around Steve’s waist. “Come on, Stevie, let’s head home. I’m sure Tony’s got the Tower all nice and toasty. You guys comin’?”  
Sam said he was going with them, but Clint shook his head. “I’m going to stay out a little longer.” 

Bucky and Sam told him to have fun while Steve just asked that Clint not stay out too long. Clint chuckled and promised he’d be back in the Tower before he lost any fingers or toes. Once the three were gone, Clint pulled out his phone and sent a text. 

**Guess what?**

He didn’t have to wait long for a response. 

_What?_

**It’s snowing!**

Clint took a quick selfie and sent it before typing out another text. 

**Come join me?**

Clint had to wait a little longer for a response this time, but he wasn’t surprised. Phil was probably in the midst of finishing the paperwork from the last villain who decided New York City would be a place to attack. When Phil had left this morning, he’d told Clint he was almost done, so Clint was hopeful he could tempt Phil out into the snow with him.

While he waited for Phil to text him back, Clint walked around the park, just enjoying the falling snow and the fresh, cold, bite to the air. Every so often, he took his phone out to take a few pictures...and also look for a new message. 

He had almost made another circuit around the park when he felt something wet and cold hit the back of his head. Turning around, Clint was expecting to find some kid with bad aim, instead, he found his husband standing there forming another snowball. 

“Don't you dare, Phil.”

Phil just smirked and let the snowball fly, hitting Clint square in the chest. “It’s the first real snow of the season, Clint. I had to. Pretty sure it’s the rule.”

Clint started collecting snow from a nearby bench and packed it into a ball. “You make a good point, honey.” 

Clint threw his snowball and shifted his aim to hit Phil in the arm. Once the snowball was out of his hand, Clint took a moment to just look at his husband. Phil looked good with snow dusting his shoulders and hair, his eyes twinkling with happiness. 

Phil walked towards Clint and asked. “Truce?”

Once Phil was close enough, Clint reached out for his hand and pulled him closer so he could kiss him. “Truce.” 

Hand in hand they started walking, just enjoying the atmosphere and each other’s company. 

When Clint shivered, Phil started walking them toward the street where they could catch a cab. “Come on, Clint. Time to go home.”

“Aw, Phil, but the snow.” Clint pouted and leaned in closer to Phil, hoping his husband’s warmth would be enough to keep them outside just a little longer. 

“It will still be here when we get home. I’ll make hot chocolate and we can watch it out the window. I don’t want you getting sick.”

A cab pulled up and they got inside. Clint burrowed closer to Phil. “Does this mean you’re done for the day?”

Phil kissed the top of Clint’s head. “Yes. I got your text just as I finished up.”

“It’s the snow. It’s magical.”

“You know, I think you’re right.”


End file.
